


Faba's Fever

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Series: Alolan Winters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Illness, faba's a stubborn bastard again, slight Faba x Wicke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: It’s the coldest winter Alola has had in years, maybe ever! Most people living in Alola had never even seen snow before this year  and suddenly the white stuff is everywhere. Some people enjoy the change in scenery and love the wintery stuff; others, not so much…





	Faba's Fever

Wicke walked through the door of her shared office with Faba cheerfully as ever and greeted “Good morning Faba, the snow looks wonderful, doesn’t it?” as she took place at her own desk. It was only when she got nothing but a groan in return that she noticed Faba hadn’t been working like always, but was currently resting his head  on his arms on the desk. She got up to take a better look at her co-worker and as she walked around his desk she saw a box of fever reducing medicine and a glass which had an effervescent tablet dissolving in it. “Faba, are you all right?”

Hearing Wicke’s voice directed at him like that made him raise his head up and look at her, responding with “Yeah, of course. I’m feeling great don’t worry,” as he drank the glass of water with the dissolved tablet in at once. He wasn’t feeling great, not at all. His head had been throbbing ever since he woke up that morning and a high fever and sore throat didn’t better his situation in the least. With another groan, he put his glasses back on and turned on his computer, the bright light coming off the screen not helping with his throbbing headache but he’d have to get through this.

“Okay, if you say so. If you need something just call for me!” Wicke told him as she went back to her own desk and started typing away on her computer while humming a cheery song, occasionally glancing over to Faba to see how he was doing. His average working speed was somewhat slower than normally which brought him down to a kind of normal working speed and they still got everything mostly rounded up by the time they could go home. As Faba was walking out of their office, Wicke called out to him “Faba, do you want me to come over later tonight with some soup or something?” but Faba just shook his head and told her “Don’t worry about me. I just need to sleep this off, I’ll be back to normal by tomorrow,” and walked off.

But instead of being back to normal the next day, Wicke was surprised to have Faba just not show up to work the next day. A little later, Lusamine popped in to inform her “Faba called in sick today, will you be able to handle work for now? Knowing Faba he’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry Miss Lusamine, I’ll be able to handle work for a while. I’ll go check in with Faba tonight as well to see how he’s doing; he wasn’t feeling all too well yesterday either so his cold must’ve escalated.”

Lusamine smiled as she left the shared office again and started walking towards the elevator thinking _“It’s nice that they manage to get along so well and look after each other…”_

The day passed quickly enough and before Wicke went back to her own room, she made a quick stop in the breakroom first. Even though Faba had told her not to worry about him and that he would be fine, she had had a feeling that not everything would be just as fine as Faba had believed himself and even though he had rejected her offer to bring him some soup, she had still made him some to give him when he showed up to work today. And since he hadn’t shown up to work, she could at least go over to his room to hand over the soup and check up on him.

Wicke was probably the only person to ever visit Faba’s room as he wasn’t very eager to share his personal life with anybody really. Wicke, of course, was no exception; but she knew how to be very persistent to get something she wanted, which had been getting to know Faba better when she first started working at the Aether foundation and being let in on his personal life at least a little. She had eventually succeeded in her quest for doing so and had been over to Faba’s place for dinner a few times and often brought him some food to make sure he ate well.

Now as she knocked on the door though, there was no response from inside. When after a few minutes of waiting she still heard nothing coming from inside, she felt the door; which was of course locked. She fished inside her pockets after her keys as she remembered she still had the spare key she once got from Faba to retrieve some papers from his place but had never had the opportunity to return since they both kept forgetting about them.

She swiftly unlocked the door and opened it, walked inside the room, which was honestly more like a small apartment, and flicked on the light switch so she could see something. Wicke let the door close behind her again as she walked inside the main room and towards the small kitchen area where she put down the container with soup she had brought and then continued towards what she knew was Faba’s bedroom as she supposed he would probably be there trying to sleep off his illness.

She slowly opened the door as to not disturb the man if he were sleeping and peeked inside. The room was completely dark except for the little light provided by the opening in the door which let the light from the main room inside and Wicke could just barely make out Faba’s form underneath the covers, shivering violently and breathing a bit heavy.

Wicke tried to enter the room quietly to get a better look at Faba, but as she did so, the floorboard beneath her creaked loudly and Faba’s even breathing came to an end and his head was raised a little to see who it was that had just entered his room. Faba had always been a light sleeper, but Wicke hadn’t expected him to awaken from his slumber from something as small as the creaking of a floorboard. “Who’s there?” his hoarse voice sounded; Wicke flicked on the light in the bedroom as well, making Faba flinch and momentarily pull the blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the bright light as she answered “It’s me, Wicke. I brought over some soup and came to check up on you since you didn’t show up for work which is a pretty rare occurrence.”

“I guess,” it sounded from underneath the blankets after which Faba peeked his head above the blankets again “But I thought I told you not to worry cause I’d be fine.”  
“Yes, you did tell me that,” Wicke responded as she started walking towards the bed “but you’re not looking all too fine right now, are you?” she asked him and pressed a hand against his forehead to feel his temperature.  
She felt the burning of his skin beneath the palm of her hand and as she spotted the thermometer on the bedside table, she handed it to him  as to say he should take his temperature. “Your symptoms resemble Alolan fever a lot? Have you had that before?”

“Yes,” Faba told her as he held the thermometer under his arm “I’ve had Alolan fever when I was a kid; this is just a cold as I said before. I’ll be back to feeling not miserable soon enough, I’m just really bad at handling the cold and this winter is the coldest I’ve ever experienced,” he told Wicke as the thermometer beeped and he handed it over to Wicke.

“God, you have a really high fever Faba, do you still have some fever reducing pills?” Wicke exclaimed, voicing her concern upon seeing the result of the thermometer. “I should still have some in the cabinet in the bathroom, could you also bring the painkillers if you’re there, my head is throbbing again.”  
“Will do!” Wicke cheerily said as she made her way over to the bathroom, happy that Faba finally allowed her to take care of him; but also a little concerned that Faba was feeling bad enough to allow someone to take care of him as he normally always was too proud/stubborn to allow something like that.

She returned with the medicine and a glass of water and Faba sluggishly pushed himself up in a sitting position so he could take the pills. “You should try to sleep some more now Faba. I’ll stay here for a little while if you need me; do try and eat something if you wake up feeling a little better, I left you some chicken soup in the fridge,” Wicke informed him as she started making her way towards the door of the bedroom again “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Faba told her as he lied down again and Wicke flicked off the light again; but before she closed the door entirely, Faba still said “Thank you for worrying about me Wicke. I might not show it, but I’m very grateful to have a caring assistant like you,” as he slid back underneath the covers and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep some more.

“Oh, he’s definitely not feeling well,” Wicke chuckled to herself as she stepped out of Faba’s bedroom. The ever so stoic branch chief of Aether would never admit to something like ‘being grateful to have a caring assistant like her’ if he had been feeling well; but it was nice to hear that he appreciated what she did for him, even if it was only because he wasn’t feeling well…

 

When Faba woke up again, he was feeling a little better. His stomach didn’t feel as upset as it had been before and he felt better overall now that his head wasn’t pounding anymore and his fever seemed to have lowered a little bit as he wasn’t violently shivering anymore. He slowly made his way from underneath the covers and threw on the robe he kept in his room to keep him warm as he shuffled his way out of his bedroom. He remembered Wicke saying something about chicken soup that she brought along for him and now that he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in two days he was starting to feel a little bit hungry so he might try and eat a little of the soup she brought along for him.

When he was making his towards the small kitchen area in his apartment, he noticed Wicke’s form asleep on his couch. She must have fallen asleep while she was still hanging around to see if his condition would get any worse. Faba suddenly felt bad for worrying the female so much that she stayed at his place after a long day of work to look after him; he was pathetic. If only he hadn’t gotten sick she wouldn’t have had to worry about him so much and none of this would’ve happened.  
But then again, she did look very cute when she was sleeping.

Faba grabbed the fleece blanket that was on the couch and used it to cover the sleeping woman. She shouldn’t get sick because of him, he could never forgive himself if that happened. And he didn’t particularly look forward to dealing with the extra work that came along with it either…

As he had covered her with the blanket, he shuffeled his way to the kitchen to heat up some soup and sipped the soup slowly before returning to his bed to sleep some more. Wicke made some great soup and it had given him back some energy he had lost over the past few days thanks to being sick; he should thank her for that tomorrow for sure.

 

The next morning, Wicke woke up in a room she didn’t immediately recognise. All she knew was that this for sure wasn’t her own bedroom. She sat up and looked around and slowly her surroundings started to look a little familiar; she must’ve fallen asleep at Faba’s place last night after taking care of him while he was sick. Suddenly, she heard his voice “Good morning miss Wicke, would you care for some coffee?” and she turned her head towards the kitchen where Faba was making some coffee, already dressed in his usual turtleneck and white pants, lab coat and gloves handing over a chair at the table. “Um, yes I would like some coffee; thank you.” She got up and started walking towards the kitchen. “Are you feeling okay now?” she asked him and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature. To her surprise, his temperature had gone back to normal and Faba seemed to be functioning just fine again “Yes, I am feeling superb and ready for work again. I think your soup might’ve done the trick; I felt practically revitalised last night after drinking some of that stuff.”

Wicke smiled as she was handed a cup of coffee and sipped the warm black liquid. “Anyway, like I’ve been telling you ever so often, there is absolutely no need for you to worry about me, I’ll always get back on my feet after sleeping it out for a couple of days like I did now; although I guess it is only correct for me to thank you for going out of your way to come check in on me yesterday, I really appreciate it.”

Wicke had to supress a laugh as she heard Faba being back to his stoic self; she almost liked the sick but honest Faba better; but then again, Faba would always be Faba and she had definitely come to like him for who he was…  



End file.
